The Demon and The Godling
by Unknown D Flamerose
Summary: Stopped Sebastian X Female OC Sebastian x Ablivion Yuun. Index update: 5-16-09 UPDATED. PLZ DONT HURT ME! TT.TT
1. The Demon and The Godling Index

I only own my Black Butler Fanfiction, nothing more. -_Unknown D Flamerose_

**The Demon and The Godling Index**

**

* * *

**

**_(Sebastian X OC)_**

**_Sebastian x Ablivion Yuun_**

**Planned chapters:**

**1-The Demon and The Godling Index**

**2-The Bleeding Parchment**

**3-Phantanhive and Bleedingkin**

**4-The Demon's Book of Myths [May be moved]**

**5-The Maid and The Maroon Maiden**

**6-The curse of the Bleeding Red Dress**

**7-The Nobel Butler and The Royal Maiden**

**

* * *

**

****

Characters owned:

**-Ablivion Yuun-Female-(Her first name is one or the other she is not exactly sure;Has Japanese influence)**

**-Japane Greenwitch-Male-(non-Japanese in origin; Hes actually more English)**

**-Yuun-Female-(Past Yuun;Her name is actually Yuune But she preferred being called by her nickname;Ablivions mother)**

**- The** **Bleedingkind Family-**

**

* * *

**

****

Also own My version of

:**A Godemon:**

**A death god who committed a act of a demon, in which the death god has committed the most forbidden crime of consuming a humans soul and/or the soul of another death god. In doing so...**

**: A Godling:**

**A narual born Godemon with the mix of all three bloods, is connsidered folklore, fantisy, fairy tail; the offspring has the blood of Death God-ic, Demonic, and humanic blood.**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapters are going to be EXTREMELY IRREGULAR on updates.

* * *

Shall finish adding information later...


	2. Heads Up on chptrs

_Unknown D Flamerose_

* * *

_Sorry...I haven't written anything down yet. I have been so busy with school finals and preparing for a cruse that I'm going on next week._

_I'll be gone far about two weeks and after that I have to work my head off on make-up work... _

_So it will be a month or more till a chapter will be posted. ^ ^'_

**Searching for Beta Reader: **

_Great at spelling, wording, editing and grammar. _

_Has Beta read one or more stories before. _

_Who's reading The Black Butler manga. [English] _

_So far, I've read the chapters at One Manga. _

_****_

**_Please PM me if interested. _**

Please and thank you.

_From Unknown D Flamerose_


	3. summed up & story halted

I only own my Black Butler Fanfiction, nothing more. -_Unknown D Flamerose_

**The Demon and The Godling **

* * *

**Was on yearly hold, story is now most likely scratched. Discontinued due to collage. Very sorry... (cries in corner)**

**_(Sebastian X OC)_**

**_Sebastian x Ablivion Yuun_**

**Planned chapters:**

**1-The Demon and The Godling Index**

**2-The Bleeding Parchment**

**3-Phantanhive and Bleedingkin**

**4-The Maid and The Maroon Maiden**

**5-The Demon's Book of Myths**

**6-The curse of the Bleeding Red Dress**

**7-The Nobel Butler and The Royal Maiden**

* * *

Characters owned:

-Ablivion Yuun-Female-(Her first name is one or the other she is not exactly sure;Has Japanese influence)

-Japane Greenwitch-Male-(non-Japanese in origin; Hes actually more English)minor OC, friends of Seb, he delivered the message and let him in on the rumors...

-Yuun-Female-(Past Yuun;Her name is actually Yuune But she preferred being called by her nickname;Ablivions mother)

- The Bleedingkind Family-

* * *

Also own My version of

:**A Godemon:**

**A death god who committed a act of a demon, in which the death god has committed the most forbidden crime of consuming a humans soul and/or the soul of another death god. In doing so...**

**: A Godling:**

**A narual born Godemon with the mix of all three bloods, is connsidered folklore, fantisy, fairy tail; the offspring has the blood of Death God-ic, Demonic, and humanic blood.**

* * *

**chapter # and then idea planned or what the chapter was about:**

**1 The Bleeding Parchment**

**Seb gets a fantcy bleeding pargment from the head of the Bleedingkind nobel vampire demon family. Wants him to find this female (turns out to be Yuun) who he wishes to wed. Japane delivered the message to seb and let him in on the Massive rumors spreading all over hell : that a godling was born and is now a adult and roaming free on the surface(earth). Said to be of royal demon blood and might be able to create the Apocalypse.**

**2 Phantanhive and Bleedingkin**

**Seb explains who what & why about the Bleedingkind family to his master. Plus the reason to why he would want her so badly; she is the rumored godling...**

**3 The Maid and The Maroon Maiden**

**The maid was running a erron for the master in town, she runs into a young woman in a maroon dress escaping from dark magic/the Bleedingkind's goons. Maid gets badly injured from (actually) saving the maiden who is Ablivion Yuun. Yuun fills in for the maid to pay off her debt of saving her: becomes part of the Phantanhive's. Yuun adopts the maid as a sister (becoming very close/ best friends).**

**4 The Demon's Book of Myths**

**The book thing is about demon myths, Seb searches for info about "The Godling". [Explains the myth and significants of a godling.] Seb meets Yuun, they bicker like a married couple, tend to be a little picise of shit/razz each other, make horrid humor/puns to pester one another and both are on the same page with each other!(both in different rooms, saying the same thing, at the same time. an such. ) Which is courting in the demon world! Both become strongly attracted to each other. All this while both are trying to hide to the other that they are not truly human.(later he find out that Yuun is the godling.) Everyone thinks that they are engaged or married, the master loves to harass them about it.**

**5 The curse of the Bleeding Red Dress**

**During this, Yuun gets cursed in a bleeding dress made of living flesh during the Phantanhive Ball. Master Bleedingkind refuses to release her, until she is forcely married to him. (he wants power, he's obsessed about having her as his and only his) Seb and him fight. (Yuun would throw her two cents in but Bleedingkind controls her. The dress of flesh forces her to obey him. ) **

**6 The Nobel Butler and The Royal Maiden**

**Also seb finds out the hard way that the bloody dress is a cursed brides dress in which the user must be kissed by the one to be permanently bounded with their souls (curse marks/ tattoos). All in all they become demoniacally married. (luckily both wanted to be together, so they are pleased...) **


End file.
